Pokemon Lemon Compilation
by Elysium Plus
Summary: A lemon compilation of stories for those who have ever wondered what would happen if the Pokemon universe was a little more real. GENERAL LEMON WARNING 18 AND ABOVE ONLY, Specific warnings on a per-chapter basis.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any trademarks of Nintendo. All stories contained within are my own work.

Ok Ladies and gentlemen, along with my multi-chapter stories I am currently writing I got myself involved in /vp/'s 'roll, match & write' threads. The idea being that you randomly pick Pokemon(s) and write a story about it/them. The stories written do not necessarily have to be erotica however most stories are. Having need of practice before I begin writing my big stories I was involved in reading and reviewing, and for the fun of it I rolled a few, but never wrote any stories. However one fateful stormy day I found that my internet would be dead for almost a month. With nothing better to do in my spare time and a lack of inspiration for small stories my mind eventually wandered onto what I never wrote in those threads. I should point out the Idea of a Romantic pokemon complilation is not my Idea alone, with YamiMarik1994's 'Neverending Pokemon Romances' and also Talon Dragonborn's 'The Trainer Accounts' taking up the same format of every chapter being a different story, I can only hope I'm not going to get myself flamed into oblivion for it.

Each following chapter (Assuming I write more than one lemon) will be contained as a separate chapter here. Appropriate warnings will follow the beginning of each chapter so you know what you can expect. Also for any RL friends or family who chance across this my only advice is to STOP READING. You have been warned.


	2. Daniel X Glaceon

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any trademarks of Nintendo. The story is my own work.

**WARNING: Human(M) X Pokemon(F) Lemon story contained within, if you do not like this kind of interaction or you are a minor I strongly suggest you GET OUT!**

_A/N: First published story, really excited but at the same time it's a lemon so hopefully close friends won't attempt to burn down my house upon reading. Also I'm working on 'To dream an Espeon' as best I can. But 'soonish' should probably be removed... also cheers for Talon Dragonborn and Rocket Administrator Morri, for both the encouragement and putting up with my annoying crap. Anyway enough of my yarning on, there is a whole 2,994 words you should be reading!_

also it was brought to my attention that my fffuuu got removed somehow, I've replaced it with a shorter one. should be fine now.

_**With all the fish in the ocean, there is only one Glaceon.**_

It was a glorious Summers day in Hoenn, the sun beat down a bright warming light across the landscape, however Sam the Glaceon was oblivious to to the day's beauty and was instead focusing on how hot it was in the car.

"Don't worry girl we'll be at the ocean soon, I know you can't stand the heat in here." Daniel as he wound down the windows, allowing the panting Glaceon some relief by sticking her head out the window, her tongue lolling in the wind.

It was going to be another easy day of fishing for them, they could both tell already. It was prime season and there was a perfect balance of supply and demand for fish. As they drove down the road a very large marina could be seen in the distance. Along with the sight of thousands of boats going here and there was the stunning view of the ocean glistening in the sunlight.  
"There she is, The Blue Lady." said Daniel pointing at a speck roughly in the middle of the marina.  
Sam responded by rolling her eyes. She knew the name had been chosen to suit her, after all Daniel first met Sam on this very same boat.

Back then Daniel had been out fishing on his very newly acquired boat, rather than bringing up a net-full of fish he had only managed a very wet and sick looking Glaceon. According to the nurse (who of course was named Joy) Sam had been swimming for land for the three days before being rescued by Daniel and would have died without his help. In the two days the Glaceon was in the Pokémon Center Daniel felt compelled to remain at her side, which worked for the nurses as Daniel was the only human she allowed to administer any kind of medicine. On the day of her release Daniel had had offered to safely deliver the Glaceon to Mt Coronet in the Sinnoh region, as he had been planning a small holiday up in the mountains the next day. During the following day the Glaceon had stuck to Daniel like glue up until she was released onto the mountain. But by the time Daniel made it back to the cabin the Glaceon had beaten him there and was sitting with an innocent smile on the table. Ever since then Daniel had been Sam's owner.

Arriving at the marina Daniel parked and removed all the gear from the car he would need for the day before acquiring Sam on his shoulder, locking the car and walking down to the boat.  
"Mornin' Daniel, Mornin' Sam" Said a heavily burdened fishermen coming back from a segment of night fishing. "Jeez did you sure pick a great day for fishing. My entire boat is packed with the buggers. I was even expecting to be out there until the end of the day, here's hoping you get the same luck as me."  
"Ha! With a day like this how could we NOT!" said Daniel with a smug grin, Sam mirroring the expression. The couple received similar sentiments from other fishermen as they walked down the floating concrete pathway to their vessel.

Upon arrival to the blue lady Sam took her usual position at the very top of the boat while Daniel released the ropes holding the boat to the island. The engines roared and they were away, the ocean winds keeping Sam cool while Daniel worked the controls directly beneath her. Within 15 minutes of getting to the open water Sam leapt onto the controls in front of Daniel and pointed to a large dark spot on the ocean.  
"Amazing, I would have never of seen that without you, nice spotting Sam." said Daniel kicking off the engines before making his way to the back of the boat to drop the anchor.  
After the anchor was securely placed Daniel and Sam raced each other to the middle of the boat to where the nets were cast. Daniel secured a net's line to the side of the boat before tossing the whole thing over. Within minutes they were literally swimming in fish, Daniel couldn't believe his eyes at both the size and amount of fish the net had brought in. He struggled with the net, getting them into the downstairs freezer wasn't all that hard but he was dreading having to crate them later. Daniel heaved the fish laden net over his shoulder before struggling downstairs to the freezer, Sam in tow.

Closing the door behind him to keep in the cold Daniel set the net down. He was just about to leave when he heard a *Click* followed by the generator powering down.  
"Aww fuck, just what I could do without." cursed Daniel running to the door and grabbing the handle.  
*Snap*  
Sam looked at Daniel, Daniel looked at Sam.  
"FFFFFFUUUUUUUU-" Screamed Daniel with a moronic look on his face. Sam couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. She laughed until her sides hurt and she was crying from joy. Daniel eventually joined in; afterall the entire situation was hilarious. Their laughing fit lasted several minutes before Daniel and Sam regained their composure.  
"Well Sam the equipment will automatically send a distress call after a day of inactivity; in the meantime we have a small room, a water source and a mountain of fish to eat."

Daniel was a little worried about spending the night in the freezer. While it would no longer be cold due to the broken generator and he knew they would were not going to suffocate due to an emergency CO2 Scrubber Daniel could still not deny his small fear of enclosed spaces. Daniel told himself to suck it up. Daniel sat with his back against the wall and decided to take a nap, after all being up before the sun rises for a few days in a row can leave a man light headed. A few seconds after closing his eyes he felt Sam's head rest against his leg, indicating that she intended to join him. Without opening his eyes he moved his hand to her head a pat before feeling sleep overtake him.

Sam woke up first however before she was even able to open her eyes her mind was invaded by a burning sensation coursing throughout her lower quarters, the sensation both amazing and terrible. She couldn't understand why she had gone into heat; her 'time' was off by almost a month. She began to sigh in frustration; however the second she took a breath in she was caught off guard by a far more intense burning in her hind quarters. She began to question why. The only thing being in the freezer was her, Daniel and a pile of fish.

It wasn't long before a ridiculous idea formed in her mind, she cursed at herself for being able to think of something so dumb. With nothing better to do however she figured she may as well test her little theory. She rose from her position and carefully buried her face into Daniels shirt before inhaling deeply, the effect was intense and immediate. Her mind was completely lost in clouds and the burning sensation between her legs managed a fever pitch before she collapsed back to the floor. Her suspicions were confirmed. Somehow Daniels scent in the enclosed freezer was enough to send her into heat early. She didn't know how to go about this, she had always seen Daniel as a partner of sorts, and she would even go as far as to say she loved him. But this... This was something else.

She looked up at his sleeping face, still sound asleep. Well while her mind was continuing to gather its thoughts her body would not stand for anything less than satisfaction right here and now. Having gone though several heats before and never finding anyone suitable to share them with, Sam knew how to handle her heat. Once again she stood up, this time moving herself to the middle of the room before lying straight on her back. By manipulating her tail she was able to place the bladed-like section flat against her swollen already wet sex. Moving her tail up and down, her heat flared up and before long she was shuddering at her release, her ejaculate coating her tail before making its way to the floor, forming a small pool. After her first orgasm Sam found she was able to think more clearly. She needed more and manipulated her tail further, concentrating her efforts on her clit as she worked herself through another orgasm, her legs shaking uncontrollably in the air. Her second orgasm was enough to clear her thoughts and along with her clear mind came her decision. She wanted him.

When Daniel regained conscienceless he couldn't tell how much time had passed, but from the cool of the room he could tell it was already well past sundown. He took a deep breath with the intention of checking the freshness of the fish. Along with the smell of still fresh fish, he also picked up a very peculiar smell wafting throughout the freezer, and it was very sweet. Daniel inhaled a second time concentrating on the sweet smell; it seemed to sing at every nerve in his body. Daniel was starting to feel a little delirious. Whatever this smell was, it was making him feel incredibly good.

Opening his eyes the first thing Daniel saw was Sams face, very close to his own. Daniel quickly noted the expression on her face. Truly he had never seen anything like it before, it was like angry and determined mixed into one, but there was another unreadable third expression. The longer he looked the more confused he became.  
"What's wrong girl, you feeling alrigh-" Daniel was surprised to be interrupted by her lips locking with his own. He felt Sam working her tongue against his lips, without thinking about it he granted her tongue access to his own; their tongues began exploring every area of each other's mouths. Allowing the kiss to linger just a moment longer they broke away, It felt like the nerves attached to his tongue had received an electric shock. The blush on Daniels face couldn't be clearer. He knew that Sam had the same discoloration hidden under her fur.

Sam almost couldn't believe what had just occurred; he had allowed her to kiss him. It was more then she could have hoped for. Looking up at his face she could see a big smile covering his face, reflecting both love and understanding. Her heart could have melted along with that smile.  
"I recognise that smell now, that's your heat isn't it?" Daniel asked. Sam responded only with a single nod.  
"W-would you like some help with it...?" Sam responded by smiling before tackling him onto his back and locking lips with him once again. Her heat flared from the kiss and while she was savouring the moment she was no longer content with his lips, she wanted more. While still pounced on Daniels chest Sam began to tear at the buttons on his shirt, taking them off one by one until his chest was exposed. Still she wasn't happy with her work and tore the rest of his shirt to pieces freeing his arms. Next she turned her attention to his shorts while at the same time again manipulating her tail, allowing Daniel a clear view of her wet swollen treasure while at the same time running the very tip of her tail in a circling motion across his cheek. She didn't tear apart his shorts; she wanted the prize underneath intact. Instead she conceded to knead the growing bulge with her paws, growing excited when that bulge began to respond by taking shape.

Daniel was enjoying this erotic massage immensely. The sweet smell of her wafting in a powerful stream directly to his nose was enough to drive him into a euphoric state; the only thing keeping him connected to the earth was the growing tension in his shorts. Sam eventually stopped her kneading and turned to face Daniel a mischievous look plastered on her face, her paw pointing at his shorts with extended claws. Daniel knew her body language translated to exactly: 'Lose the shorts. Or else.' Daniel immediately complied by moving his hands to his shorts and pulling them down to his knees. Daniel sighed in relief as his meat broke into free space; the tension of his shorts had begun to overtake his mind. Before he had a change to do anything else however he felt Sam take the waistband of his shorts into her mouth and removed them from his person completely. Once he was free he felt Sam walk back onto his stomach and return to her original position.

Sam felt very excited finally seeing Daniel in his completely naked from. She had been planning to tease Daniel further but her heat had other ideas, Daniels scent along with his impressive erection caused her to lose her senses and she took half of his length into her mouth in an instant, rising a surprised groan from Daniel along with a small amount of pre, which Sam happily scooped up with her tongue before continuing. She began pumping her head up and down and wrapped her tongue around his dick, using all of her saliva to coat him. Daniel was in ecstasy, feeling Sam ferociously work him he could feel the release in him building already. However he wasn't about to give up yet and instead brought his head up to match his mouth along with her slit. This time it was Sam's turn to give a surprised cry as Daniels tongue racked her sensitive swollen sex, she could feel every small bump on his tongue race across her and struggled to keep control. Daniel wasn't through with her by a long shot and continued his assault on her folds, concentrating his efforts on her clit.

Daniel gave out first, her nimble tongue proving too much for him. He grunted as his manhood pulsed several times before giving out ropes of cum. Sam somehow managed to swallow all of it without removing her tongue out from around him. She continued to keep herself tied in this manner until she also lost control of her climax, whining at her release when Daniel penetrated her slightly with his tongue. Showing her the same courtesy Daniel refused to let a single drop of her juices escape him until he had devoured every drop.

While they recovered from their first shared orgasm Sam turned herself around for another round of kissing. This time it was Daniel who swirled his tongue around Sams. Without breaking this kiss Daniel embraced Sam in a tight hug, one arm across her back with his other hand placed on her head. In this fashion he picked her up before placing her gently against the freezer wall, their genitals lining up perfectly.

Sam knew this was the moment. Daniel stared with the question in his smile, she responded placing her forelegs over his shoulders before lowering herself downwards onto this manhood. She immediately gasped as she felt him enter her, foreign sensations ravaging her body as her sex shifted and expanded under the pressure before he hilted inside of her. Her heat caused her to burn intensely before clamping down onto his manhood, her juices releasing themselves before travelling down Daniels leg.

Sams orgasm had caused considerable trouble to Daniels tolerance, however she relaxed and Daniel was able to start pumping himself into her. Soon there he had a steady rhythm that was keeping them both happy. Sams mind was burning with the amount of pleasure she was feeling, somehow Daniel was keeping her at a pace just under her orgasm, allowing it to build for as long as possible. The fact that Daniel managed to be in tune with her own pleasure was an insurmountable gift to her, she truly loved him for it. She gripped her hind legs around his waist as best she could to allow him better leverage. Daniel kept his pace as best he could, his pleasure was mounting from the extended leverage but he kept himself controlled with an iron will. He needed to relieve Sam of her heat.

It wasn't long before Sam felt the inevitable lock up of muscles, starting with her lungs she was only able to gasp repeatedly as the muscle spasm slowly descended down her body until it reached her womanhood. All of a sudden her release took her, her vision turning into a fireworks display as her sex seized with incredible convulsions while her lungs emptied themselves in a howl. Her juices drenched them both as she repeatedly caught his manhood in a vice grip. Her mind shattering orgasm lasted for the better part of a minute before she started to regain control of herself.

Daniel felt this orgasm to his core and was left with his own release rapidly overtaking his own mind. He did not need to hold back anymore and allowed his own climax to hit him, the full force of which erupted his seed deep within her. Sam felt the pulsing eruption within her and felt filled when the warm mass within her continued to expand. She liked this feeling.

Daniel kept himself within her as he laid back down on the floor of the freezer, allowing Sam to choose the moment when they would Separate, however Sam felt like being stubborn and kept herself pressed against him until Daniel deflated. It was only after this moment that Sam lifted herself off Daniel and attempted to regain her composure on shaky legs while Daniel retrieved his shorts.  
"Well we still have half the night on our side, how about fish for dinner followed by some more private time?" Said Daniel with a mischievous grin. Sam mirrored the expression.

_A/N: Well there you have it, It took up much of my spare time and perhaps I will have the guts to make more, I can just imagine the shit-storm that's headed my way now that I've published this. Who knows, maybe I'll write a story about it! Please for my own good read & review, will even accept flames provided you also post where & how I fucked up._


End file.
